During the drilling of a wellbore, various fluids are used in the well for a variety of functions. The fluids may be circulated through a drill pipe and drill bit into the wellbore, and then may subsequently flow upward through wellbore to the surface. During this circulation, a drilling fluid may act to remove drill cuttings from the bottom of the hole to the surface, to suspend cuttings and weighting material when circulation is interrupted, to control subsurface pressures, to maintain the integrity of the wellbore until the well section is cased and cemented, to isolate the fluids from the formation by providing sufficient hydrostatic pressure to prevent the ingress of formation fluids into the wellbore, to cool and lubricate the drill string and bit, and/or to maximize penetration rate.
However, for a wellbore fluid to perform its functions and allow wellbore operations to continue, the fluid must stay in the borehole. Frequently, undesirable formation conditions are encountered in which wellbore fluids may be lost to the formation. For example, wellbore fluids may leave the borehole through large or small fissures or fractures in the formation or through a highly porous rock matrix surrounding the borehole. Thus, fluid loss or lost circulation is a recurring drilling problem, characterized by loss of wellbore fluids into downhole formations that are fractured, highly permeable, porous, cavernous, or vugular. Other problems encountered while drilling and producing oil and gas include stuck pipe, hole collapse, loss of well control, and loss of or decrease in production.